Percy jackson a primordal is rated m
by Imhades2
Summary: Once percy is betreayed he finds out his mom is chaos
**A.n guys this is my book where percy becomes betrayed is saved by chaos and is recognised as the son of chaos and balh and blah and blah. Just read the story. So please enjoY**

Percy pov

Finally i finished the last one of the twelve task of hercules but this was the hardest one i had to get golden apples for the tree of immortality i had to battle the unbeaten one but now he doesn't hold that title anymore i just injured him and he let me take the apples. I was going to go to camp since after i finished this quest i got to marry the love of my life annabeth just thinking about that set me on cloud9. I went to camp but saw a boy running for his my old friend meathead was there i directed the minotaur's attention and sliced him in half then boy looked at me for a second and then pushed me down just as he did that all the campers lead by chiron came up the hill. The boy started saying," hey all i defeated the monster while this boy on the ground gave me the sword and just ran."

Piper came up to me and slapped me! Then she said"oh well look the hero of olympus' life is much greater than a normal demigod percy i never thought you would be this bad." Jason didnt seem to believe this but he had to agree with his girlfriend. Then the camp dispersed.

TIME SKIP ONE WEEK

(Still percy pov)

The last week was horrible i got to know the new kid whose name is matt is a son of posidion and then dad claimed him to be his favourite son it was like a punch right to the gut it was like he didnt care about me anymore also all of the campers were either shunning me or ignoring me all i had was annabeth,blackjack,my mom, paul, mrs o leary and most surprisingly a voice in my head it told me it will reveal itself in one week or when i most need and it will bring shocking news to my life but today nothing could bring me down because annabeth finally made space from her work for my date and now i finally get the chance to propose to her. I went to the beach a few minutes later than the time set but she wasnt there this was bad she had to be attacked or something so he went to her cabin to check on her but what i saw brought me to rage i saw matt and jason double teaming my girlfriend and her moaning and telling them she wanted more. He wanted to humiliate them so he said in his mind "hey fleecy do me a solid and show me the whole olympian council and piper" "ok perce" was the answer and a mist formed with the 14 gods plus piper watching in shock the live footage with percy looking red in rage and earthquakes raging and a few hurricanes going above him the olympians came to the scene and watched in disgust as the daughter of athena was being fucked by the son of posidian and zeus. "So gods and piper i have brought you here today to show you this and also how i react in rage please dont anger me or this is what will happen to you ok?" I said before my vision became red.

Zeus pov.

Oh god my son and the spawn of posidion are going to either become really badly injured or killed but that is what they deserve.

Hermes pov

Wow the power percy possesses is amazing he broke the entire athena cabin and pegasus were being formed from thin air and were trampling them. Then i saw the first pegasus flying from above searching for the reason of this commotion. He seemed to fly away with his facial expressions saying that this is better late than never but what happened next shocked me the most the whole this just stopped with percy sweating in the middle before he did the last thing anyone thought would happen. He screamed" voice show yourself now i need your help."

Soon a blinding flash came and there was standing a woman dressed in black with her eyes looking like swirling vortexes then she did something no one thought of she ran to percy and said"son stop all this it is more than enough it is time you meet your brothers and sister."

Posidion interrupted" hey whatever your name is percy is a son of mine and sally jackson." "Dont talk posidion i dont want you as my father chaos is was and will always be my mom in blood and all" percy said and started again" just now my mom opened my memories and i am actually a primordal so i am happy this happened i didnt want to marry a traitorous bitch also i dont need you as a father for that i always have tartarus or erebus"

Posidion was startled by this"no you are my son"

"Ok posidion take it this way then I, Perseus Jackson, cut all ties from posidion as my dad" a string appeared above him and it was being cut suddenly posidion fell back.

"Well posidion i have been lenient towards you, you can still go with you favourite son ,matt, also piper if you want some closure we have got the best psychology trainers on planet chaos you can come. Anyways bye all i might be here one day maybe once i get my position of primordal... Oh no mom. I have bad news."

"What is it my son?" "Can you give me immortality now or soon because i got to do something before i can go and do something."

Then a sqeak came out of the rubble" hey a little help here."

Percy grumpled but just lifted the whole roof of the athena cabin with one hand. "Hi percy i am so sorry please can you take me back." Annabeth said. "Well sweetie how to say this in a nice way NO now get out of the rubble or I personally crush you under it."

"Perseus you wouldnt dare?" Said athena angrily. "Actually i would what will you do and before you do anything hemera come down here your favourite brother is calling"

Me and most of the olympians were looking like he was crazy or something. "Hemera let me out it this was if you dont come down here then i put estrogen in aether's cup of morning joe." Ok shit perseus should be the god of pranks that is too good.

Soon a blinding flash came down much like chaos' "hello brother now what do you want?" "Just give me the power so that when a god or something shows its true from i dont get blind or something please" "no perseus last time i did that for someone was horrible so just no" then perseus eyes started changing to eyes of a baby seal and he tilted his head on the side and said please again but this time before hemera could even do anything aphrodite bounded towards percy even faster than i could sprint and that is saying something.

Percy pov

As soon as i did my baby seal eyes which i knew no girl could resist i felt something hit me down i saw it was Aphrodite with her eyes full of lust. Oh shit i am dead today. I heard chaos laugh and hemera rolling on the ground laughing her heart out. Then after a few minutes Aphrodite only hugged by body not my my face and all so i could breath and get a better view of things. I saw chaos unable to contain her laughter and hemera just not caring if anyone saw. I looked around to find the rest of the goddesses were either trying to understand what happened or were just like chaos and with the god zeus was just smiling while hades,apollo,hermes and surprisingly mrd were smriking and giving the thumbs up and heaptuse and ares were having a glint of rage in their eyes and piper was face palming herself clearly embarrassed. Then Aphrodite started to speak" so lady chaos he is not a primordal yet?"

"No... Dear ... But in a day or so yes" mom said during laughs.

"Wait this is a test percy dont run (she said setting me down) now percy kiss me on the lips" aphrodite said i tried to stop myself but it was like my body was betraying me. I dont know what happened but next thing i knew my lips were on aphrodite's I quickly broke myself from it. "How i was resistant?" "Well lets say it this way annabeths love was stopping you from doing that and all but now that you dont love her lets just say as long as you are a demi god i can do anything with you for as long as i want" Aphrodite said squealing. I looked around and saw drew tanaka walking toward me. My eyes widened just processing aphrodite's words uh oh i am in trouble. "Mom, sister brothers someone help me please." Hemera said"oh no brother you are all by yourself on this one and this would be a good tease later on plus eros would love to know about this." "No sister not eros he always complicates everything in love it is really irritating and he always trys to hook me up with immortals last time he tried to hook me up with leto it is annoying. Wait oh shit mom please can you tell me the rule when an immortal beats another immortal what happenes."

"Well son first i am not going to help you because finally you are getting laid and second the winner immortal take the title and everything of the loser immortal including wife. Wait you beat kronos so now yea finally my youngest son is going to be married but to reha lets summon her." Then mom clicked her fingers and reha was standing there before everyone else. Mom touched a finger on her head and it looked like a memory send a easy way of telling a memory. Then she looked around and saw her kids, and started running towards them by now the sun had risen and the aphroditewas watching this and a horn was heard signalling that the hunters arrived oh what a great day a family reunion wait that reminds me what is Aphrodite doing i look around me and see that she is not there then i saw artemis and hera gasp and i looked down holy shit aphrodite was trying to unzip my pants and drew was helping. I cleared my throat to get their attention but only drew looked up and only for a second before going back down. "Girls only i can remove my pant so dont try. Now please go back" the whole Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite started pouting in front of me. "Uh mom please save me from this it is weird i didn't have this much attention on me only since the rewards for the giant war."

"No percy it is fun to watch plus i have not seen any amount of people this sad before so no and aphrodite here is a hint use godly magic ok?"

"Ok lady chaos i will make sure your son gets the time of his life "Aphrodite said while smirking and licking her lips " so percy now that you are mine what should i do first? Hmm any suggestions."

I heard others yawning oh no they would see this scene and think something wrong anyways back to reality. "Aphrodite stop people are waking up and this is just going to stop me frim one of my final jobs before becoming primordal again plus mom give me immortal now or i think i will die and hemera shut up and go back to where ever you came from ok?" "Ok little brother i will irritate you later now go and deal with your lady Aphrodite take good care of him ok?" I heard many more gasps than the Aphrodite cabin i looked and found the whole camp and infront of them were an injured annabeth,jason and matt. Malcom came infront of everyone and said" traitor why did hemera call you little brother and why is Aphrodite tugging on to you for dear life?"

"Aphrodite cabin you explain but for now i have to do the most dangerous mission of my immortal life... I have to tell mom that she isnt my mom. So all of you only expect me when i want to meet my friends or when i will go to camp Jupiter and Aphrodite please leave me i doubt my mom will be happy when here adopted son comes home with a godess clinging on to me

"Wait traitor where do you think you are going? We are going to kill you." Annabeth said. "Ah but slut here is the problem i am well protected after all i know my brother and sisters do hate me sometimes but they will surely come to defend me well atleast eros will because he wont stop until i am married oh gods that is unenjoyable. And also aphrodite will be against you sure you want to take that chances?" "Brother you dont stand alone plus long time no see but you saw sister unfair. Also telll tartarus to give you his crown of mosters it was a bet if you survived tartarus while you werent an immotal then you could get his crown of monsters" the out of a shadow materialised Erebus.

"Yes so annabitch what is it? Fight or no fight also for you all to know i am the primordal of swordmanship,betrayal, fears and perodic elements so if you guys are smart you will back down because around you i can make it rain and then seperate hydrogen and oxygen do you want that?" I saw all the demigods were scared."thought so now erebus teleport me to sally's house." Erebus clicked his fingers and he saw his mom's apartment infront of him and then he felt something on his hands like it was a person catching it he looked and found aphrodite on one side and rhea on the other.

Hope you liked the first chapter there will be a lemon in the next one


End file.
